There has occurred recently a demand for the dual action household deodorant dispenser. These dispensers provide a continuous discharge of deodorant, and have some facility for an accelerated discharge of deodorant. In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,566, I disclose a deodorant dispenser which has a collapsible wall portion and internal valving to provide a pump permitting the user to forcefully pump air through a bed of solids on which the deodorant is abosrbed. The flow resistance of a solid bed of absorbent complicates the structure of this dispenser some what, requiring the use of internal check valves and the like to provide a positive pumping action.